Fire, Friend or Foe?
by Micky-kun
Summary: Mick, an aspiring pokemon coordinator lost her home and parents in a tragic fire, generating a fear for the element. Living along side her cousin Adam, a water pokemon coordinator, she learns that fire shouldn't be feared. Is fire friend, or foe?


_**Flashbacks**_

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

'Pokemon speak'

* * *

_**Smoke filled my lungs, suffocating me to the point of unconsciousness. Why? Why have you betrayed me fire? …**_

_**I soon woke up to a continuous beeping , and a bright light. Ugh, who turned on the sun? My eyesight adjusted to see the beeping noise came from a heart monitor. Why am I in a hospital? A nurse entered the room with a clipboard and came to my side.**_

"_**You poor child, I'm so sorry about what's happened to you." She said petting my head. I hate it when people do that. **_

"_**What happened to me?" I had no idea of the previous night, or nights, who knows how long I was in this hospital. All was a blur, except for raging flames, and a lot of smoke…**_

_**The nurse looked down at her clipboard, obviously wanting to avoid delivering the information. "Your house… it was burned down and your family died from inhaling too much smoke, we weren't in time to save them. We were barely able to save you." What!? My family… dead!? No.. no.. this can't be happening, I'm too young to be alone in the world like this…**_

* * *

"Mick…Mick…MICK!" A voice was calling to me, and something was shaking me. Rolling over I was greeted good morning by the floor. Laughter filled the air as the man above me chuckled at my awakening.

"Adam, that is not funny." I pouted. Adam, is my cousin, he's more like my best friend. Beside him stood his Swampert, whom he named Spots. Adam, is a water pokemon coordinator, and he's my idol. Ever since I seen Adam perform in a contest I wanted to become a coordinator, just like him. He bent down to my eye level and wiped away the tears forming on the edge of my eyes. He knew only one dream caused me to cry, the one where I lost my parents, my home, and gained the fear of fire.

"You had the dream again… didn't you?" I only nodded in agreement, the memory still brought tears to my eyes, even if it's been three years. Embracing me in a hug Adam rubbed my back, "Don't cry, to be a coordinator you need to be calm, for your pokemon's sake. If you lose control so will your pokemon." Escaping the hug I wiped away my tears and put a smile on my face.

"For the pokemon, I will be strong!"

"That's the spirit!" Adam has his world famous smile, well, maybe not world famous, but his smile can make anyone crack a grin.

* * *

We walked along to Professor Rowan's Lab, we spend most of our days there, helping out feeding the pokemon and such for the new trainers, I usually stayed away from the fire types, afraid that it will burn my hand.

"Good morning Adam and Mick." Professor Rowan greeted us, he had three pokemon out on the table. A piplup, a turtwig, and a chimchar. Upon seeing the chimchar I hid behind Adam.

"Professor, maybe we should keep the chimchar in his pokeball, just for today." Adam suggested. Rowan knew about the incident, after all, he has been a family friend ever since I can remember. And being 10, that is awhile.

"Hmm, perhaps, but a trainer is coming along today to get his first pokemon, so we can just have Mick work on the staraptor and starly migration project with one of the other lab students." Adam gave my arm a nudge and I ran off to the observation room.

The room was filled with scattered papers and books, graphs with migration patterns drawn all over them. And in the corner, pokeballs stored on shelves. _They must not have time to clean up this place. _

A loud boom was heard, and from the window I saw the piplup and chimchar scurry off to the forest, a girl with dark blue hair following behind them. _Must be the new trainer._

"Mick, we need your help! The starly and staraptor flew off into the forest, and we need your help to get them back. I'll take the east side, you take the west, ok?" Adam hurryingly informed me. I nodded and headed off to the forest.

* * *

There were many pokemon within the forest, but none were the starly and staraptor. Weedle, wurmple, budew, but no birdies. Sighing I sat down by a tree root, exhausted from searching for a long while. The snap of a branch brought my attention back to reality, and above, I saw the Chimchar. _Fire…_

I ran as fast as I could, but, that only wound me up right into an ursaring. _Oh no…_ A hyper beam was preparing itself inside the giant pokemon's mouth. One thing I never expected happened right before my eyes. The chimchar performed flame wheel and hit the ursaring square in the jaw. I took this opportunity to make my get away, with chimchar right behind me.

* * *

I arrived back into the lab breathless, only to see the staraptor and starly back onto their perch.

"It seems Mick has made friends with the chimchar." the Professor inferred. I looked to my right and the chimchar was perched on my shoulder. _How did I miss that!?_ Screaming I ran behind Adam, only to have the chimchar climb back onto my shoulder.

"So, how did you make peace with the chimchar?" Adam pondered.

"I didn't make peace with it, it saved me from an ursaring." I huffed, I did not want to have peace with the pokemon related to fire.

"The chimchar seems to think otherwise." He joked.

'Please, can I come with you my friend, you seem like fun!' the chimchar begged. For this one time, I gave in, I don't want to seem heartless to the pokemon. Besides he didn't really cause the fire in the first place, and he DID save my life.

* * *

First chapter done! This story is a branch off from my story We've Always Been Rivals Haven't We? it is about Mick's background, and how she went from hating fire, to loving it with a passion. So follow along on the story of the Fire Pixie, who knows what'll happen?


End file.
